Waiting for you
by xthewriter
Summary: Bella e Edward são casados e tem um filho, Anthony. A caminho do hospital, na véspera de natal, Bella acaba num acidente e entra em coma. Acompanhe a trajetória de Edward e Anthony até que Bella abriu os olhos outra vez... Ou não. UA / ALL HUMAN / OOC.


**Waiting for you.**

**

* * *

Prologue.**

**AnthonyPOV.**

– Anthony? Anthony, querido, está na hora de acordar. – Eu ouvi a voz da mamãe dizer baixinho no meu ouvido. Ela me deu um beijo na testa e me balançou um pouquinho. Eu grunhi pra ela. Ela riu.

– Você é pior do que o seu pai, Anthony Charles Cullen. Levanta, meu amor, a mamãe fez panquecas de chocolate.

– Com cobertura de chocolate? – Eu perguntei, abrindo um olho.

– Com muita cobertura de chocolate!

Eu me levantei e corri para o banheiro para escovar meus dentes. Ouvi a mamãe rindo. Ela me ajudou a me vestir e, então, nós fomos para a cozinha.

– Mamãe, você acha que o papai noel vai trazer o presente que eu pedi? – Eu perguntei, colocando uma panqueca inteira na minha boca.

– Bem, você foi um bom garoto esse ano. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai trazer exatamente o que você pediu na sua cartinha. O que você acha de irmos comprar um presente de aniversário para a Lizzy?

Eu apenas assenti, a boca cheia de panqueca e suco de laranja. O celular da mamãe tocou.

– Alô? Ah, oi querido. Na verdade, eu ia te ligar agora. Anthony e eu vamos a loja de brinquedos comprar um presente para a Lizzy. Não, é claro que não, Edward. Nos encontramos no hospital, então. Eu também te amo. – Eu fiz sinal para a mamãe. Ela riu baixinho. – Anthony mandou dizer que também te ama. Ok, eu digo a ele. Até logo, meu amor.

Ela desligou o telefone e levantou, pegando sua bolsa no balcão da cozinha.

– Pronto, homenzinho?

– Sim, senhora. – Eu disse, fazendo aquela pose de soldado que o tio Jasper me ensinou.

– Então vamos.

Assim, a mamãe e eu entramos no carro e fomos até a loja de brinquedos. Mamãe comprou uma daquelas bonecas sem graça para a Lizzy porque, sendo uma menina, ela gostava de brincar de, eca, casinha. Ela também comprou um urso pra mim, eu chamei ele de Teddy.

Nós estávamos indo para o hospital, para encontrar o papai. Nós estávamos cantando junto com o rádio uma das minhas músicas favoritas. O sinal ficou verde, dizendo que a gente podia passar, então a mamãe acelerou. E o outro homem, que estava no sinal vermelho, também acelerou. E ele acertou o lado da mamãe. E eu gritei. E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

_PI...PI...PI...PI...PI._

Eu abri meus olhos, tentando achar o barulho chato. A mamãe sempre me acordava com um beijo, não com esse barulho. Eu ouvi a tia Alice gritar e o papai veio correndo me abraçar. Ele estava chorando. Todo mundo estava chorando.

– Anthony, Anthony, filho, você está bem. Você está bem, graças a Deus.

Eu pisquei duas vezes e olhei em volta. Todo mundo estava chorando e olhando pra mim e pro papai. Menos a mamãe.

– Papai? Eu quero a mamãe. – Eu pedi, abraçando o meu pai.

Ele ainda não tinha parado de chorar.

– Anthony, filho, a mamãe não pode vir aqui agora.

– Mas eu tenho um dodói, pai, 'ta vendo? – Eu mostrei o meu dodói pra ele. – E a mamãe tem que beijar pra sarar.

A tia Alice fungou e saiu correndo da sala, chorando. O papai me pegou no colo.

– Edward... – O vovô chamou.

– Ele quer ver a mãe dele, pai. Eu vou levar ele até a Bella. Talvez... Talvez se ela ouvir a voz dele...

O papai abriu a porta do quarto branco e me carregou pelo corredor. A gente estava no hospital que o papai trabalhava. Mas eu não estava tão dodói assim. Será que a mamãe tinha um dodói muito grande?

O papai abriu uma porta branca e a gente entrou. Tinha uma cama naquele quarto, e uma máquina que fazia pi, pi, pi, toda a hora, como aquela do meu quarto que tinha me acordado. A mamãe estava deitada na cama, dormindo. Papai me colocou do lado dela e sentou na cama.

– Mamãe, olha, eu fiz dodói. – Eu disse, mostrando meu dodói para a mamãe. Mas a mamãe não mexeu.

– Anthony... – O papai chamou. Parecia que ele ia chorar. – Filho, a mamãe não pode acordar.

– Porque? Ela dormiu igual a branca de neve?

O papai só balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, ainda olhando a mamãe.

– Você tem que beijar a mamãe, papai. Assim ela vai acordar.

Mas o papai balançou a cabeça de novo, dessa vez, de um lado para o outro.

– Filho, a mamãe se machucou muito. Então, ela tem que dormir pra ficar melhor. Ela vai demorar um pouco pra acordar.

– Mas ela vai acordar, não vai? – Eu perguntei, olhando para a mamãe.

– Vai, filho. Eu prometo que eu vou fazer de tudo pra fazer a mamãe acordar.

– Edward? – Chamou uma voz na porta. Era a vovó Esme.

O papai olhou pra ela, chorando de novo.

– Anthony, querido, porque nós não pegamos alguma coisa pra você comer e deixamos o papai ficar com a mamãe um pouquinho?

– Ok. – Eu disse baixinho. Eu beijei a testa da mamãe. – Eu já volto, ok, mamãe?

A vovó Esme me pegou no colo e me levou pra fora da sala. Mas, antes que a gente saísse, eu vi o vovô Carlisle abraçando o papai. Os dois estavam chorando.

– Traz ela de volta, pai. Eu preciso da Bella. Por favor, traz ela de volta.

E então, a porta fechou.

* * *

– O que você está fazendo, querido? – Perguntou a vovó Esme.

– Nós estamos escrevendo uma carta pro papai noel. – Respondeu o tio Emmett, meio triste. Eu nunca tinha visto o tio Emmett tão triste.

– Achei que já tinha pedido o seu presente de natal, querido.

– Eu quero trocar. – Eu respondi, abraçando o meu urso.

– E o que você está pedindo agora?

– Eu pedi pro papai noel trazer a mamãe de volta.

* * *

**N/A: **Isso vai parecer muito 'Stephenie Meyer', mas eu sonhei com essa última cena. Um garotinho de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes estava abraçando um ursinho enquanto um grandalhão escrevia num pedaço de papel. Eu perguntei pra ele o que ele estava fazendo, ele disse que queria a mamãe de volta. E PÁ, eu acordei. É o primeiro sonho que eu lembro assim tão bem. Acordei assustada!

Espero que estejam gostando. Vou postar logo nas minhas outras fics, não se preocupem.

Beijos.


End file.
